toothandnailfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralph Dewclaw
Ralph Dewclaw is a wolf in Domain. He currently works at Hare-Link as one of their programmers. He is the younger brother of Kell Dewclaw; her current husband, Kevin, is his brother-in-law, boss and alpha male. The son of Franklin and Eleanor Dewclaw, Ralph initially followed in his sister Kell's pawsteps as a star hunter at Caliban Academy. However, that would change. He got cocky and started taunting his prey, a major faux pas as it may result in becoming friends with one's prey. He ended up befriending and falling in love with Wanda Woolstone, a sheep. Eventually, Wanda ended up pregnant by Ralph. Agreeing that their baby would not be accepted by either of their families, they kept the pregnancy secret and gave the baby up for adoption. Wanda ended up dying in childbirth. The loss of his love damaged Ralph emotionally. He would later tell the resulting daughter, Corrie (a sheep/wolf hybrid), that Wanda's death rendered him unwilling to hunt. This ruined his chance to work at Herd Thinners. As part of his unwillingness to hunt, Ralph adopted a personality at times where he acted scared of prey. When Kell married Kevin, Ralph attempted to hunt Kevin to keep Kell from making the same "mistake" he made with Wanda. However, by then, he had fallen so far out of practice that he was simply unable to get the jump on Kevin, not even when armed with weapons. Ralph eventually gave up. After his father died, Ralph taught himself to become a computer programmer, and went to work as the webmaster at Herd Thinners. Initially he worked himself to the point of such extreme exhaustion that he was found near-death by Kevin, who had to resuscitate him. The incident earned Ralph the Employee of the Month award. During the frenzy caused by the Y2K bug, Ralph briefly attempted to leave civilization and joined The Wild. Kell later rescued him; his ineptitude at hunting made him a reject. Although he was gone for a while, their boss, R.L., never noticed, and he was not penalized for his absenteeism. When Kevin founded Hare-Link, he was able to get Ralph to move the Herd Thinners website to be hosted by the new ISP, and pocket the extra money from their discounts. Angelique discovered this and had Ralph fired. Kevin then hired Ralph to Hare-Link as a programmer. He received the job on the condition that he accept Kevin as his alpha male. When Ralph went to work at Hare-Link, Kevin had Eleanor, now living with him and Kell, feed Ralph constantly to make certain Ralph would stop trying to hunt him. Ralph gained large amounts of weight as a result. In addition to his coding work, he would also get involved in marketing Hare-Link with Kevin. As his ability to attract diverse business clientele improved, Kevin eventually named Ralph Vice President of Marketing for the company. In response, Ralph said he was glad he never ate Kevin. Kevin postulated that Ralph never really wanted to eat him. Eventually, Ralph finally found a new love when he fell for Martha Fennec, divorced mother of his nephew Rudy's girlfriend, Fiona. This was temporarily stymied when Ralph found out that Corrie had discovered he was her father. Martha eventually got over the fact that Ralph was now a single father (ironic, since she was a single mother, having primary custody of Fiona), and eventually married him. Category:Characters